


monsters at the zoo bug exhibit who will they kiss (each other)

by triangulumkel



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, F/F, canon-typical trypophobia nightmare worm woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triangulumkel/pseuds/triangulumkel
Summary: kalgalen (whose fic i love by the way) asked for jane and annabelle on a cute date- i hope this counts, even with the ~spooky~ lighting and all!!  hope you like it!
Relationships: Annabelle Cane/Jane Prentiss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Magnus Archives Rare Pairs 2020





	monsters at the zoo bug exhibit who will they kiss (each other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).



<https://imgur.com/pkIQolC>


End file.
